


Freefall

by themadlurker



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: He always knows how far there is to fall.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 2





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling is Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727668) by helens78. 



Jim's good with ledges. He always knows exactly where the edge is; he knows how far there is to fall; and he knows just exactly how much strength it takes to hold on. People make the mistake, with Jim Kirk, of assuming that just because they don't see him look, he doesn't see the line. But he's always known; he's been crossing over it (dangling over it) all his life.

He knows how much strength it takes to pull himself up again, too, and he's not asking for help. But when a hand reaches out and grabs him, hauls him up and steadies him on his feet -- and when _he_ falls in turn... When Sulu falls off that platform, Jim Kirk leaps without looking for the first time in his life.

He still knows where that ledge is; it's forty miles behind him and he doesn't care.


End file.
